The Dark Lord's Heir
by Anashek
Summary: Lucius Malfoy will do whatever it takes to become the Dark Lord's heir. But when his Lord comes calling, will he be ready to perform the tasks set forth? Angst & deathfic. ONESHOT


A/N: Since I can't ever seem to complete normal stories, I decided to write this one shot about Lucius, and his demise. Comments are appreciated! I want to know how well I did with Lucius :).

**The Demise of Lucius **

Lucius Malfoy was incapable of love, of tears.

Lucius Malfoy basked in the glory of pain and torture, especially that of muggles and Mudbloods. Nothing was more beautiful than his uttered curses at the innocent muggle boys and Mudblood girls that plagued the pureblood Wizarding world. His deft wand movement accompanied by the silky whisper of _Avada Kedavra_ was enough to send his cruel heart into an adrenaline filled concerto of rhythm.

This night was to be no different. His Dark Lord was testing him, he knew. He'd seen it in those deep, crimson eyes; eyes that reminded him of snakes and sent shivers down his spine each time his Lord beckoned him look into their mesmerizing depths. Two deaths: one male, a boy; one female, a woman.

A test... But why? Why had his Lord seen fit to test him, the most loyal of them all? Suddenly, the thought came crashing into his mind, he knew! It was so simple, so obvious. Why had he not thought of it before? Lucius berated himself for his ignorance, turning his wand on himself and casting _Sanguis Momentus_ . The hex was a favourite of his for use in torture. The blood would boil as if a torrent of magma flowed through the body... But only for a moment. And then the unlucky recipient would be left weakened, unable to move as aftershocks of the hex ran through the body.

Lucius did not scream.

Lucius never screamed. He would never fall to such a level. Instead he grinned, savoring the pain that was only dulled by the many times he'd turned the spell to himself. Punishment for the ignorant, punishment for failing his Lord. As the pain faded away, and only the aftershocks remained, Lucius stood.

From his private chambers, lusciously decorated in silks of green and silver, he sauntered. Adorned in Death Eater robe and trademark mask, he made his way through his manor, pausing only to take in the calm silence of the corridors. Too silent, his wife and son were out for the weekend shopping. His fellow Death Eaters were off doing their nefarious deeds, leaving Lucius to his. He hated this eerie quiet that permeated every nook and cranny of his abode, slowly creeping into his mind.

He called for his house elf, and as he came to the apparition point, turned to look at the filthy, worthless creature clad only in a shabby potato sack. Lucius' eyes held a strange glint as he languidly lifted his arm, wand held in lithe fingers. '_Crucio_ ', and Malfoy Manor was filled with the tortured screams of a house elf in unimaginable pain. For the second time that night, Lucius grinned. Stepping onto the raised platform, he raised his wand and apparated away, not even sparing a second glance for the elf, which lay whimpering now. Seconds later, the elf's body was ripped apart as the full effects of Cruciatus took its toll.

The night was calm, the air crisp with no wind to speak of. Stars dotted the sky in ancient, celestial patterns. The moon was a glowing orb in the sky. There would be werewolves frolicking this night. Lucius paid no attention to this, so intent was he on his goal. After all, the Dark Lord did not appreciate tardiness. He had a job to do, and he would see to it it was fulfilled; see to it he would become the Dark Lords heir.

His fine, silver-blond hair shining in the moonlight, Lucius turned and strode toward the awaiting victims, calmly sleeping in their cottage. His Death Eater robe billowed behind the man, belying his confidence and security. Lucius could barely suppress himself; he wanted to dash into the house and throw out the first curse that came to mind, to hear the screams and shrieks. He needed to hear them... And most of all, Lucius Malfoy needed to see the languid flow of crimson, needed to feel the Dark power flow through him as he cast the darkest curses, ending in the Death Curse.

He made it, finally, to his destination. Casting the Alohomora charm on the locked door, he walked in. His eyes fell to the two sleeping figures in the small one room cottage, and the maniacal glint again filled his soulless eyes. He laughed, a haunting sound. The two figures woke, and upon seeing this monstrous figure, the woman turned to shield her son.

She pleaded and pleaded; Lucius just chuckled and shook his head. She would watch her son die, he decided. He would be first. Such a beautiful boy, too, a pity his heart would beat no longer. He spoke curse after curse, each aimed at the blond haired youth. Lucius was careful to keep the boy conscious, the woman left tied up, eyes held open by a charm. '_Ertidae Inflis_, ' he yelled and cackled as the boy screamed, hundreds of cuts appearing on his already blood soaked skin. He was losing life, Lucius could tell. That would not due, it was such a pity to have his life end so soon. Lucius would have expected better. ' _Avada Kedavra_ ,' he said dismissively, turning to the woman.

He unbound her, dared her to attack. Her eyes darted to the left and to the right like a scared puppy trying to hide from its master. The effort only caused Lucius to laugh louder, as his wand flipped her around. She screamed as her dress fell over her head, exposing her pale, rigid body to Lucius. He smiled, his sadistic thoughts turning to grotesque images of what he would due to her body. Pity her son wasnt alive to watch the show, he would've enjoyed watching as Lucius pulled open his robe, and stepped over the woman who was now frozen in complete fear. Yes, Lucius thought, this is what my Lord wants! His movements increased to climax and he let out a lust filled moan. The Dark Lord will make me his heir! Only I am worthy! Only I can withstand his tests, only I enjoy these games as much as he!

Lucius threw back his head and laughed. Laughed the laughed of one who has figured out how to turn silver to gold, the laugh of one whose just won all the galleons in the world. And then he looked at the woman, shaking in shame, silent tears streaming down her face along with blood from Lucius' nails. He continued laughing even as he killed with that final curse, the curse of death. And he realised he was not alone.

'Well done Luciussss, you have sserved me well...' Lucius turned and his eyes met crimson orbs, his Dark Lord was here to witness his great deed! To make him his heir! 'Yesss, look upon what you have done, my loyal Death Eater; look upon what remainsss!'

Lucius did look, and only then did he truly see. His mind screamed at him that he had not done this, he has not committed this atrocious act. But he had, he had, and it could not be undone. He looked to his Lord, begging him to tell him it was an illusion, that he was tormenting Lucius for his amusement. But he was gone. The Dark Lord had apparated, only the distant sound of truly maniacal laughter could be heard.

Again Lucius looked at the remains... What had once been his beautiful wife, Narcissa. What could only be his promising young dragon, Draco. Lucius could not feel love, he couldn't! But here, staring at the bodies of the only people to truly love him, he realised that it was a lie. He had loved these people, he'd needed their warmth in his dark world.

Lucius did not weep, it was below him! All emotion was below him!

And yet standing there in that room, tears flowing down his face, the desolate silence creeping into his mind, ensnaring him; the horror consuming him; the sight of his mutilated family crushing him, Lucius did the only thing he could do.

He screamed.


End file.
